


but you caint use my phone

by mayaschuyler



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Phone Sex, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 09:30:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14399235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayaschuyler/pseuds/mayaschuyler
Summary: “Tell me how that feels, baby.”The sultry tone of his voice betrays the sheer boredom he’s feeling as he looks over the stack of biochemistry tests sitting in front of him. He lays the pen down, stretching out his cramped fingers as the woman on the other end pants into his ear. A third of the stack sits to the side, already marked and graded. Ten down, another twenty or so to go. He checks the time as she moans. 1:45. Fifteen minutes until his shift is over.





	but you caint use my phone

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my [tumblr](https://killmongerdispussy.tumblr.com)
> 
> title is from erykah badu's mixtape of the same name
> 
> oc is played by teyana taylor

“Tell me how that feels, baby.”

The sultry tone of his voice betrays the sheer boredom he’s feeling as he looks over the stack of biochemistry tests sitting in front of him. He lays the pen down, stretching out his cramped fingers as the woman on the other end pants into his ear. A third of the stack sits to the side, already marked and graded. Ten down, another twenty or so to go. He checks the time as she moans. _1:45_. Fifteen minutes until his shift is over.

“Daddy,” she whimpers annoyingly and he huffs audibly as he rubs at his tired eyes. “Daddy, please, you feel so good.” He can barely make out the faint sound of buzzing in the background. Huh. He hadn’t noticed it earlier. “So fucking good,” she groans and he winces at how fucking obnoxious she sounds.

“Yeah, let Daddy take care of you, baby. Come on this dick.” He fiddles with the pen, counting down the seconds until the clock changes again. “You’ve been so good for me tonight. Wanna feel it.” He’s flooded with relief when her moans get louder, knowing the call is almost finally over. “Come on, baby girl, do it.”

Erik holds the phone away as she screeches and babbles nonsensically. He listens as she pants heavily and waits for her to end the call. He could if he really wanted to, but the longer the call, the more money he makes. And when you’re a broke grad student/teaching assistant, every cent counts.

She pants for a few seconds more before the phone fumbles and the line goes dead, allowing him to release a breath he didn’t realized he’s been holding. 

_1:49_

The office chair creaks as he sits back and closes his eyes. He still has to have these tests graded and entered into the system before class at nine while also finding time to review his notes for the lecture he’s supposed to give that afternoon since the professor is out of town. His stomach rumbles with the reminder that he hasn’t eaten since before six that evening and he groans in annoyance.

He’s in desperate need of a vacation.

_And a new side gig,_ he adds on as his phone buzzes again with another client call. He’d hoped the last one would be it for the night, but apparently there are plenty of horny women in the area on a Tuesday night.

Erik sits up and clears his throat before pressing answer. “Hello?” He turns the voice back on despite the pangs in his stomach.

“Hi, baby.” He blinks in surprise at the upfront confidence and huskiness of the voice. Most calls start off stuttered and shy with him having to ease them in slowly. Still, he stays in character like the pro he is. 

“You sound like someone who knows what they’re here for,” he drawls out, hunger suddenly forgotten. He’s intrigued, to say the least. “Whatchu want, baby.” He feels himself settle into his chair, much more comfortable than he’s been during one of these calls.

“A few things, maybe,” the woman says. “If we being real, I’m a little drunk. Saw a commercial for this shit and thought “why the fuck not?” Ain’t no harm in it. May as well get my nut in and help some stranger pay their bills instead of hitting up some ain’t shit nigga in my DMs. Shit.” She kisses her teeth and laughs.

“How you know I’m not another one of them ain’t shit niggas,” he teases her, the act dropped momentarily. 

“I don’t! But the point is at least I can help you out a bit. Like temporarily donating my pussy for charity, no offense. These other niggas? They ain’t worthy. This pussy ain’t free no more! It’s either going up for a good cause or staying right here in these panties.” He hears her pause and assumes she’s taking another swig of whatever drink is fueling her brashness. “So what you look like, nigga?”

Erik loses it, cackling so hard he snorts. “Yo,” he wheezes, wiping tears from his eyes. “You wild as fuck, you know that?”

She kisses he teeth again. “Not the first time I’ve been told that. You sound like a west coast nigga.”

He coughs a bit as his laughter dies down. His cheeks hurt from laughing so hard. “Yeah. Oakland.”

“Nice,” she drawls out. “One of my friends used to fuck around with a guy from out there. Said the dick was best she ever had.” He notices the change in her tone and he’d be lying if he said it didn’t make his blood start to run south. “Now obviously I can’t get my hands or mouth on the real thing, but we gonna pretend. Imagination and all that. So you gonna let a girl know what she’s working with?”

Erik shifts in the chair and licks his lips. “I’m black. About six feet tall. Got dreads right now with fades on the sides.” He smiles at her appreciative hum.

“You got muscles? I can’t work with no scrawny ass nigga.”

“No worries, I gotchu,” he says, voice dropping. “Did some time in the Navy, gotta be in good fucking shape for that shit. You like seeing a man in uniform?”

Her breath gets heavier and the tone drops a bit, dripping with sexiness. “I do, but I prefer seeing him without it. Damn, wish I could actually see you. Prolly look even better than you sound.”

“Got me thinking the same thing about you with that sexy ass voice of yours,” he shoots back easily. “You gon’ tell me what you look like?”

She laughs, deep and rough like her voice. “Thought I was supposed to be the one being serviced here. You do this with every caller you get?” He hears her move around a bit and his imagination starts to run wild. “I’m black too, obviously. Hair is pretty short right now cause I’m lazy as shit. I’m a dancer so take that however you will. Got cursed with some big ass titties though. Them shits always getting in the way.”

He screws his face up. “Don’t sound like much of a curse to me. Love me a nice soft pair to play around with. Might try to see how much of ‘em I can get in my mouth.” He adds on that last part, remembering what he’s really there for.

The sound she lets out sound like the mix of a moan and a chuckle. “You try jumping and moving around for hours in rehearsal while you got two DDDs tryna to smack you in your face. Shit ain’t fun.”

He smirks. “Then I guess you’d need me around to remind you of how great they are. They real?”

She scoffs loudly. “Yes, nigga! You think I’m trying to be uncomfortable all day on purpose?”

“See, I bet they’re real fun to squeeze. Ain’t gotta worry about popping no silicone,” he smiles when she laughs again. He feels comfortable enough to take it a step further. “You ever had them fucked before?”

“Shit,” she gasps out and the change in sound tells him he’s on speaker and that she’s touching herself now. “A couple of times,” she says, voice raspy. “Dudes didn’t really know what they was doing, though.” He tries to imagine what she must look like, phone laid next to her on a bed as one hand toys with a heavy breast while the other plays at her warm, wet entrance. “You know,” she interrupts his thoughts, “I got two fingers inside of me and I still don’t know what that dick looks like.”

He groans a bit, feeling his pants become a bit tight. “You trying to decide how many fingers you should be using.”

“You god damn right. Now get to talking.”

Erik unzips his pants, pulling them down with his boxers. He’s half hard, dick laying against his thigh and he studies it for a bit. “You want the phone sex answer or the honest one?”

“Be real with me. Ain’t nobody trying to hear that “12 inches, thick as a eggplant” nonsense.”

“Aight, cool. It’s kinda thick. Not eggplant thick. Maybe a little less than a cucumber. Probably about six, almost seven inches. A little bit curved near the top. Pretty veiny.”

“Probably? You never measured that shit before,” she asks him and he shrugs even though she can’t see him.

“Never bothered. Ain’t had many complaints and that’s all I give a fuck about.” He strokes himself idly before slipping into his role again. “Think you got enough fingers in there?”

“I definitely don’t, but it’s all good. That what sex toys are for.” Her hears her move around again. “How long we been talking,” she calls out to him and her voice sounds farther away.

He checks the time on his phone. “Little over ten minutes,” he answers as he spots the 2:11 at the top of his screen.

“And what time your shift ends,” he hears her bounce back onto the bed and curiosity bites away at him. 

“Ended eleven minutes ago, actually. I don’t mind though. And it won’t disconnect or anything.” He works hard to suppress the yawn that’s sneaking up on him.

“Mm, alright. We can make this quick, then.” Her voice strains a bit before she moans again.

“Ain’t gotta make nothing quick if you don’t want it to be,” he says, deepening his voice again. “Only thing I want is for you to feel good, baby.” She groans at his words. “You still using them fingers?”

“Nah,” she says, a bit breathless. “Grabbed a dildo real quick. Closer to the real thing.” There’s a bit more rustling and she moans again before speaking. “You gon’ tell me what to do with that dick, baby?”

“Fuck yourself nice and slow for me. Get that shit slick and wet. You can play with your clit, too. Gently though. Don’t want you coming too soon.” He’s deep into his role, his own dick long forgotten. It’s startling, considering his usual indifference towards callers. But this is different. This is all about _her_ pleasure. He _wants_ to get her off. 

“Yes, sir,” she says playfully. “You got me so wet already. Dick is already nice and shiny.”

Erik groans. “Good. Got that pussy all ready for me. That dick stretching you out nicely, huh?” He hears her let out a soft “oh, shit” and smirks. “Yeah, that shit good? Tell me how that dick is making you feel.”

“Your dick feels so good, baby.” He can hear the sound of her fucking herself and it makes the itch to touch himself more intense. “You fucking me good, nigga, god damn. Getting all in that shit. Creaming all on your dick.” 

“Shit, ma. Maybe you should be the one getting paid for this,” he chuckles. “Let me fuck you harder, let me hit that spot harder.” His breathing quickens and his mouth starts to feel dry. “Give me that pussy.”

“Oh, _fuck,_ ” she shouts and he pictures her, body taut, toes curled as she throws her head back in ecstasy. He thinks about letting his hands run over her hot skin or catching one of her breasts in her mouth while she comes undone underneath him. Her imagine that deep, raspy voice right in his ear, telling him how good he feels and how much she fucking needs him. “Nigga, you finna make me nut soon.”

He feels his dick leak wetness onto his thigh. “Ain’t no such thing as too soon, baby. Keep going, make yourself come on that dick.” His fingers grip his thigh hard to try and quell the arousal he’s feeling. “You touching yourself, too? Get them fingers wet and rub that clit for me.”

She groans loudly, babbling about how good it feels, how much she wants to feel him. Her voice gets higher and he knows she’s almost done. “You beating that shit up, nigga. Fuck. Fucking me too good, I can’t fucking take this shit.” She grunts and he can hear her the bed shaking with force. “Yo, I’m gonna fucking come. _Shit._ ”

“Come on, sexy. Nut on my dick. Let go and come on me.”

He sits back and listens to her orgasm, curses streaming out of her and going straight to his dick. He’s fully hard, balls tight and the vein running through the side pulsing so intensely. The head is a deep red and he’s aching for release. 

“Shit, nigga,” she laughs breathlessly, voice somehow more hoarse than before and he can tell she’s got the phone back on her ear now. “You damn good at what you do. Made a bitch nut hard. Dildo needs a deep cleaning now.” She sighs, still catching her breath. “You got yours, too?”

“Nah,” he murmurs. “I’m good, though. Long as you got what you needed.” 

“Aw, a true gentleman.” Exhaustion is evident in her voice and he knows she’s probably going to nod off soon. “Ay, what’s your name?”

“Erik,” he answers honestly.

“Amiyah,” she replies. “917-555-6206.”

He blinks. “What?”

She kisses her teeth. “Nigga, that’s my number.” She repeats it again and he finds the sense to grab the red pen from earlier and scribble it onto some poor student’s test. “So next time we ain’t gotta do this phone thing. Come see how soft these titties really are.”


End file.
